


Collection of random Homestuck-related poetry and prose

by napstabl00k



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napstabl00k/pseuds/napstabl00k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, this is where I'll be dumping all my Homestuck other stuff, such as poetry and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vriska

and her blood spills onto the stones  
and all that was once righteous and fair coats the surface  
the only thing left is a mass of darkness and despair, the black that never leaves  
she tries to hold the light into her chest  
but it just spills through her fingers like the finest grains of sand  
through an hourglass, slowly ticking away the days  
when she feels the need to help all that happens is she ruins a life  
and her passions destroy more and more and she tries to be good,  
she tries to be fair and wise and generous  
but it just comes out all wrong when she voices it  
nothing has ever been so important to her as the helping of others  
not even staying alive…  
but staying alive is all she knows and she doesn’t understand how to be any other way  
so when she tries to help it ends up mangled  
like the three-legged stray that nobody wants  
and she’s blinded, blinded from seeing the creative side of things  
and only does what’s logical and extracts revenge by taking another’s eyes  
and attempting to use them, but it doesn’t work like that  
she doesn’t understand and she probably never will  
society says that what she does is right so she doesn’t see that it’s wrong to the others  
she just has to feed her mother  
and make things difficult to make them strong, but she’s wrong  
she’s wrong and she doesn’t understand  
she tries to make things right but just kills one more  
and watches his blood seep the floor and she knows what she has to do  
and she tries to leave and be the good person  
she still doesn’t understand  
the seer understands  
and her blood spills onto the stones  
taking her life and the dark and the light  
and she tries to hold it in but the liquid won’t stop  
not even for the ticking of the clock  
and she dies in the dark without the blue light  
still not knowing why  
because she’s wrong  
and she doesn’t understand.


	2. Shades

shades  
dark, reflective  
keeping all the world away  
shoving the feelings back inside  
mirroring the soul, but only to the one wearing them  
he keeps it all bottled up behind the glasses, trying to stay cool  
but something’s gonna slip through his perfect façade  
and that’s when he knows that he’s failed  
he hasn’t been able to keep it up  
when his shades fall to the ground and break  
and his face is plain, bare for the world  
his voice will fail, his eyes will take over  
two red-hot coals of betraying truth  
that he won’t be able to stop  
the words he doesn’t say  
will be told  
by  
his  
eyes


End file.
